


Caught on Camera

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught, Cousy Valentine, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Kink, Office Sex, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Trip Lives, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: S3 AU: Trip catches Daisy and Coulson together.





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy Valentine mini-fest on Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr for the prompt _Caught on tape._
> 
> I couldn't resist writing Trip being the one to discover them, making this a S3 AU - I figured he'd be the least judgemental.

“Hey Trip!” 

Daisy greets her friend brightly, but he doesn’t smile back – he just gives her a concerned look, then asks, “Where’s the Director?”

“Phil? Making coffee. Why, do you need to see him? Has something come up?”

“You might say that.” Trip’s tone worries her, as does his expression – he looks like a man who’s made a terrible discovery.

Before she can probe further, Coulson walks into his office carrying two mugs of coffee. His expression brightens when he sees Trip, as it always does, and she wonders if he’ll ever dare to confess his crush on Trip to the man. Probably not – he wouldn’t want to make the younger man uncomfortable.

“Something I can do for you, Agent Triplett?” Coulson asks in a concerned tone when he realises Trip’s not giving him his usual friendly smile back.

“I’ve got something to show you both,” he tells them. “You might want to lock the door first.”

Daisy glances at Coulson, her eyes wide, and he nods briefly, so she crosses the room and locks the door to the Director’s office, then moves over to stand beside Phil, who’s just set down their mugs of coffee on his desk.

Trip unfolds his arms from across his chest and reveals a tablet. He taps the screen twice, then holds out the device, his face averted. 

Daisy watches with a mixture of chagrin and arousal as she sees a recording of her and Phil from last night – they’d been in the shooting range rather late and had started making out, and then things had gotten a bit wilder than that. The recording clearly shows Phil eating her out before he fucks her from behind bent over one of the stations.

She feels a throb between her legs as she watches, and she can sense Phil’s arousal building via his vibrations. She’d quite like a rematch, she thinks hazily.

“How long have you two been together?” Trip asks, his voice pained.

“Since I lost my hand,” Coulson’s tone is uncompromising, as if he feels no embarrassment, and she realises that she’s no reason to feel embarrassed either: there are no levels in this version of SHIELD, and Daisy’s a team leader in her own right now, so she’s not Phil’s subordinate.

Trip nods, then says carefully, “You might want to make sure there are no cameras around next time you do this.”

“You make a good point, Agent Triplett,” Coulson concedes. 

Trip looks from Coulson to Daisy, then says, “I’m glad you’re happy.” Phil raises an eyebrow, and the younger man ducks his head. “I notice things.”

“I know you do,” Phil agrees.

“Well, I noticed that despite Daisy losing both her parents, one way and another, and you losing a hand, you both seemed pretty cheerful.” A faint tinge of red colours his dark skin. “I understand why, now. I’m happy for you, but make sure you don’t get caught on tape like this again.”

Coulson nods, his expression more Directorial now. “We will.”

“Don’t worry,” Trip adds quickly. “No one else has seen this. With Koenig away, I’m checking the overnight security tapes. And this is the only copy.” He nods at the tablet in Coulson’s hands, then says, “I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you, Trip.”

The younger man manages a faint smile before unlocking the door and letting himself out. Daisy, after a swift glance at Phil, goes over to lock the door again: he’s hard and aroused, and she’s wet and aroused, and with those images in her head, she definitely wants to get off with Phil again. He smirks as she moves back to his side.

“We look kinda sexy, don’t you think?” she asks, and he chuckles, then puts the tablet down and pulls her into his arms and kisses her eagerly.

“Very,” he tells her. “Though I do feel kinda bad for Trip.”

“Mmhmm.” She’s attacking his belt and zipper on his pants, and he chuckles again when she gets his pants open and his cock free.

“Want a repeat of last night?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says breathily, and drops her own pants before turning her back on him and planting her hands securely on his desk. She hears him getting a condom from his pocket and after a few more moments he slides into her, both of them moaning softly as he fills and stretches her.

She comes quickly, as she knew she would, and she slides the tablet across the desktop and presses play, watching in an increasing haze of lust and arousal as Phil fucks her on screen while he’s actually fucking her. She thinks it might be the sexiest thing that they’ve ever done together, and she’s not surprised when Phil, breathing heavily, comes hard as she climaxes a second time. 

“Maybe we should ask Trip to join us some time,” she says speculatively.

“Daisy.” Phil’s half-despairing groan makes her smile – not in a cruel way, just with amusement, because she knows how much he’d enjoy that: they’d had a very frank discussion recently, of who they’d like to invite to join them sometime. She’s also surprised to find herself thinking about how much she’d like them to make – well, a sex tape, she supposes it’d be. She definitely didn’t know, before, that she’d enjoy watching herself having sex – but she suspects it’s down to Coulson: he makes her feel safe.


End file.
